This invention relates to a board game and is particularly adapted to a board-type golf game where holes in a golf course are displayed on a board or boards. Play is begun and carried on by chance selection by the players for the order of play or particular play, arbitrary selection being made by the player or various golf clubs for all fairway, fairway trap, greenside trap, and other hazard shots.